Donzela Cisne
by Tngld
Summary: Tu, Aili Latleia, serás condenada à permanecer em sua condição de cisne, sem controle sobre sua metamorfose. Será também presa às "Ruinas". E apenás lá, à noite terás de volta tua condição humana
1. Primeira Noite

**_Donzela Cisne_**

por Maiyu Prince

* * *

Well, Well.

Cá estou eu me mentendo em escrever uma fic de Merupuri. Geralmente eu escrevo fics de InuYasha, mais por custume que por gosto. Mas essa história pedia uam heroína de mais fibra. E graças aos céus eu encontrei.

Talvez eu demore pacas pra escrever. Mas no final acabará bem, mesmo se não tiver fim.

Há um grande probabilidade de eu escolher entre os fins de "Lago Dos Cisnes" ou da história de Bynhildr.

* * *

- Tu, **Aili Latleia**, serás condenada à permanecer em sua condição de **cisne**, sem controle sobre sua metamorfose. Será também presa às "**Ruinas**". E apenás lá, à noite terás de volta tua condição humana. - Olhei em volta. Não estava surpresa pela minha condenação. Para todas aquelas sombras, que apesar d'eu temer não demonstro medo, eu estava errada. Mas não ao meu ver, então não tinha porque me intimidar. Eu não tinha errado ao fazer a minha escolha.

* * *

(1) Como dá pra perceber. ^^ A Aili nessa história vai ficar como pertencente às 7 famílias, mesmo não sendo casada com o Alam

(2) Em "Lago dos Cisnes", Odete passa o dia transformada em cisne e de noite volta à forma humana.

(3) Como Jeile chama o castelo feito pro casamento do Marquês Zelothya e da Princesa Crisnelle. Mencionado no mangá 3 pág 143. Aqui será uma espécie de castelo de cárcere privado.

* * *

Até


	2. Segunda Noite

Observei o tempo passar e o sol dar voltas. Até o momento em que me achou. Não, achar no sentido específico, mas onde eu estou é inóspito e só animais se atrevem a aqui chegar. E ele veio, para descansar, não parecia perdido, e sim encantado... Depois de um tempo, outro veio junto, deve ser o irmão. São parecidos. O mesmo cabelo ondulado e traços gentis. Nunca chego muito perto. À tarde, em forma de cisne, é perigoso se aproximar de quem quer que seja. Ao menos com meu corpo humano posso me defender numa luta. Percebi que de uns tempos pra cá esse menino vinha pra cá com maior freqüência. Ficava um tempo maior. Quase ficou uma vez para ver minha transformação. Dei sorte aquele dia. Não quero nem imaginar o que poderia ter feito de mim se descobrisse minha presença ou minha condição.

Mesmo ele já parecendo ter seus 18, minha idade desde que parei aqui não foi calculada. E nem houve meios. Minha imagem foi intocada pelo tempo. Como descobrir a freqüência do tempo se vivo no meio do nada? O sol me afirma sempre que meu tempo passou, que já não se é mais como antes. Que deveria envelhecer... Ter rugas. Não é assim que deve ser?

Minhas noites eram tão quietas e nostálgicas quanto os meus dias. Passava-as olhando o céu, xingando meus captores, treinando para que o tempo passasse mais rápido. De dia só pensava em comer e fugir de predadores, ou ficar de olho num certo alguém que vinha sempre ao meu castelo em ruínas...

Girava um bastão, que eu mesma tinha feito, uma, duas, três, quatro, trocava de mão, e de novo. Até perceber uma sombra. Não havia nada nas redondezas que eu não conhecesse bem.

-Saia da onde está? – Deu um suspiro. Foi o erro. – Não é um animal... O que será que me interrompe? Será que existe um bichinho que suspira? – Aquilo era divertido. Quanto tempo eu não tinha algo diferente pra caçar. A presa ficou calma, e depois eu não tive muita informação da onde estava.

-Tá. Tudo bem. Desisto. – Ele saiu atrás de umas pedras tombadas

-Mas já? Eu queria brincar mais... – E ri com vontade. Cruzei os braços. – O que o levou a vir?

-Queria andar... Já guardei o caminho pra cá de olhos fechados. Venho pra cá sem nem perceber que vim.

-Sério? Quer que eu acredite? – Segurei o bastão com mais firmeza e ele percebeu.

-É a verdade. Se quiser lutar para provar o que digo, luto.

-Acredito. Vai?

-Aonde?

-Embora. – Seus olhos se surpreenderam.

-Pra que? Estou bem aqui. E que és tu para achar que pode me mandar embora? – Estreitei meus olhos e o vi fazer o mesmo.

-Pertenço a este lugar. E ele pertence a mim. E antes que pergunte por testemunhas.... minha arma é a melhor delas.

-Um bastão?

- É o mestre que faz a arma. E o meu senhor me deu ordens sobre esse lugar qual devo cumprir.

-Prefiro evitar um conflito inútil. Não me importo que fique se eu ficar também... – Comecei a rir.

-Você é divertido. Não posso pedir que entre, mas posso dizer "sinta-se a vontade". Quer que eu arranje algo pra comer?

-De onde?

-Caça fresca. – Levantei o bastão – Acho que tem uma lâmina em algum lugar por aqui.

-Não precisa fazer isso por mim. Estou bem. Se quiser... Podemos fazer isso depois por diversão. – Eu estava adorando aquele jovenzinho arrogante, era divertido. Um reflexo de mim mesma. E ele tentava mudar de tática para me sondar... Era maravilhoso um sopro de ar fresco nas Ruínas. – Quem é você?

-Sou uma tecelã. Teço com hostes o destino dos homens. Servia-os quando iam para o salão de meu senhor. E levava seus desígnios onde era enviada.

- E o que isso que dizer?

-Exatamente o que eu disse. – Cruzei o caminho e ia para noite a dentro.

-Onde vai?

-Cansei de ti. – Parei e voltei-lhe o rosto – Por hoje. Apareça outro dia.

-Qual seu nome? Me deve ao menos isso.

-É Aili. – Gritei já de uma distância considerável. E não o vi até uns dias depois...

* * *

Como eu n faço idéia do que vou fazer com essa estória... só escrevi pq é boa demais pra deixar só na cabeça (então culpem a escritora por alguma falha... não a inspiração.) E eu quero ir devagar... Pra fazer o melhor possível e se mudar de idéia, poder modificar mais fácilmente.

Xo

Maiyu


End file.
